Supergirl II Secret of the Omegahedron
by jman007
Summary: Supergirl is back in the sequel to my version of supergirl the movie...Join supergirl as she faces of against a new enemy Serena...It is believed that the omegahedron creasted by the El brothers was destroyed not so...Can Supergirl fight the might of the furies and face the legendary power of the Omegahedron...
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERGIRL II  
SECRET OF THE OMEGAHEDRON**

The Omegahedron a matter-anti-matter re-assembler created by the brothers El of Krypton…It is said that the Omegahedron is the greatest power in the galaxy and that it could be used for great good or terrible evil. And the brothers El created two Omegahedrons and in fear that General Zod would obtain the Omegahedron Jor'El cast the first one into a black hole…His brother Zor'El gave the second Omegahedron to Zol'tar and sent him away his ship was hit by an electromagnetic wave and his ship crashed in Roswell New Mexico of Earth …And Supergirl defeated the High General Jax'Ur a Zodest and thus Earth became her home.

**Starring**

Kara/Supergirl/Linda Lee portyed by: Laura Vanderport  
Serena portrayed by Catherine Zeta Jones  
The Furies  
Big Bertha portrayed by WWE star Beth Phoenix  
Light-whip portrayed by Kirsten Stewart  
Berzerka portrayed by Ashley Green  
Ethen Bale portrayed by Mark Wahlberg  
Perry White Portrayed by Robert Loggia

Scene 1

Earth-Moon Star Base:

Star Labs and Lex Corp in a joint venture had built Star Base on the surface of Earth's moon. The project opened up the economy for many countries on earth. Professor Hamel was there in charge of the project and Superman was there as advisor. The base was equipped with the most advanced technology on Earth. There was a staff of five hundred, but the base could house over one hundred thousand people comfortably.  
"Professor you've done it!" Superman said to Hamel.  
"We did it…without your help Superman this project would have never gotten off the ground."  
"Yes but it was your idea and designs professor…"  
They were walking through the base towards the command center and when they entered a woman gave Hamel a report. "Um professor…long range telemetry is picking up a spacial anomaly at 9790-345…"  
"Show me…" He said standing behind the operator's station with Superman.  
"That is a wormhole…" Superman declared, "…an artificial one!"  
Superman started to leave the control room, "Where are you going…"  
He stopped at the door, "To make sure that who or whatever is coming through that wormhole is friendly…"

Wormhole-An alien ship emerges from the wormhole. It has a bulky design with a spiked hall and green lights in the crevices, the hall has a bio-metallic skin. On board a woman wearing a black and white cloak sat at the main terminal. Her hair was fire cracker red along with her eyes. She was six and half feet tall, with gold bracers on her wrists and a gold belt on her waist.  
"Computer give me a long range scan on all planets in the system…"  
Another woman stood beside her, she was very muscular and tall, "We are here Serena…lets get started…" She said in her butch like voice.  
"Patience…My dear the humans are not to be underestimated…Well what do you know…Life on the planet Mars…"  
"Warning! Alien life-form approaching…Identity Kryptonian threat level Alpha…"  
"Fire the omega beam! That should slow him down…"  
"What the hell are you doing? He is mine!"  
'Weapon ineffective!" The computer declared.  
"Reconfigure weapon for Kryptonite discharge-energy level three…" They watched the screen as a green energy beam struck Superman and knocked him unconscious.  
"Target neutralized…" The computer said.  
"Computer prepare target for transport to Apocolypse…"  
"You said that I could kill the Kryptonian…"  
Serena sighed, "Lord Dark Seid wants him alive…"

Moon Star Base:  
"The anomaly is gone sir…" The operator said.  
"Superman come in…" There was concern on the faces of the staff . "Get me Houston control…"  
"Professor something is jamming all communications…source unknown…"  
There was an explosion and the base was stormed by bug-eyed armored soldiers. Aliens with thick heads and tusks like walruses, they also had grey skin. They killed with their hands as the bullets shattered and ricocheted of their bodies. Base security was killed while the non-combatant personnel was taken hostage.  
"Who are I demand that you release us…"  
"I am Serena the Lady of Othis III mistress of Dark Seid Lord of Apocalypse and you and all the inferior life-forms in this primitive structure are my slaves to do my bidding…"  
"We are no one slaves!"  
The words stopped in his mouth as Serena's eyes glowed red and Hammel and all the men with him dropped to their knees. "Serena! What about them?" Burtha asked pointing to the women.  
"Kill them…they are of no use to me…" The women cried out as the soldiers killed them, "Now my slave tell me all about the facility you call Area 51…"


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2  
Earth-Metropolis:

Supergirl flew across the city towards the bridge which was malfunctioning and a cargo-ship was getting ready to slam into it. She flew under the bridge and pushed up where it parted so that the barge could pass underneath. Then Supergirl lowered the bridge and flew off through the city. As she flew the people below and standing in office windows waved to her. Through her enhanced hearing Supergirl heard gunshots coming from the ware house district. She slowed down and flew east towards the docks.  
Supergirl hovered in the air and watched FBI agents trade shots with heavily armed drug dealers. Ethan was in the middle of it all as his partner took a bullet in the shoulder. They were all pinned down by the mini-gun being wielded by one of the thugs. Then there was several snipers perched high up on cranes and in office windows.  
With her heat vision Supergirl crippled the snipers, then she used her ice breath to stop the boat that was carrying drugs and weapons. She froze the water around the ship and the propeller to stop it. Then she landed in front of the thug wielding the mini-gun. She grabbed the rotating barrels and crushed them. One of the other thugs ran up behind her and bashed her in the head with a two-by-four.  
Supergirl looks at the thug:  
"You're kidding right?" She pops the thug on the top of his head and knocks him out.  
Ethan Bale and the other agents are standing around Supergirl thanking her:  
"Thanks Supergirl…" Ethan said.  
Another agent pushes past Ethan:  
"Ma'am allow us the honor of taking you out to dinner…"  
Ethan is upset with the pushy agent…  
Supergirl blushes:  
"Thank you for the kind offer, but I have a previous engagement perhaps later…"  
Ethan almost jumps out of his skin when Supergirl whispers into his ear without getting close…("_Ethan I will see you for dinner at nine…I have to fly to Japan…")_

Later that night Supergirl is flying across the city towards Ethan's apartment and when she lands on the balcony she becomes Lynda Lee.  
Ethan is putting some music on:  
"You know I hate it when you do that…"  
Lynda:  
"What?"  
Ethan:  
"Whisper in my ear from six feet away…Its creepy…"  
Lynda:  
"I'm sorry…"  
Ethan went to the table and pulled the chair out for Lynda:  
"You didn't tell me you could cook…"  
Ethan smiled as he poured the wine:  
"Its one of the many things you will learn about me…"  
He tried to pull her some, but she waved her hand no, "Its non-alcoholic…I read that article Lois did on Superman and I figured it would be a way of knowing you…"  
Lynda smiled as they raised their glasses to toast:  
"Lets toast to us and eight months together…" They started eating, "…Ethan there is something I would like to ask you…"  
He dabbed his napkin across his mouth:  
"Sure go ahead…"  
She took a deep breath:  
"I would like to make love to you…" He almost choked on his wine, "What did I say it right on Argo we say…_Leo…_It means to give one's self to another…"  
Ethan was trying to find the right words:  
"Um…we have a lot of terms for it some less respectable than others, but yeah you said it right…"  
Lynda:  
"Okay I love you and I want to experience physical love with you…or am I being presumptuous and you don't feel the same way…"  
Ethan:  
"I do feel the same, but I just wanted to take things slow…"  
Lynda altered her voice to sound like Superman:  
"And you are afraid my cousin will break you in half…"  
Ethan smiled:  
"Okay you are ruining the mood…I love you…I wanted to be the first to say it…"  
Lynda:  
"So why didn't you?"  
Ethan:  
"I didn't want to ruin it, by moving to fast…I have made that mistake before and I don't want to drive you away…"  
Lynda:  
"I'm not going anywhere…"  
Lynda stood up, walked around the side of the table, and scooped him up into her arms.  
Ethan:  
"Okay the fact that you can pick me up and carry me to the bed is both a turn on and a little freaky…"  
She gently laid him on the bed and began to undress. Ethan was dumbfounded by her beauty.  
Ethan:  
"Oh my God! You are unbelievable…"  
She blushed and they started kissing  
Ethan:  
"Maybe I should get a condom…"  
Lynda:  
"Trust me you don't need it…"  
Ethan:  
"Yes!" He said pumping his fist, "Look out baby here I come…"

The next morning Ethan is up watching Lynda sleep, he has a look of complete satisfaction on his face. There is a knock at the door so he goes to the living room and finds Jimmy at the door.  
Jimmy Olsen:  
"Did I wake you…"  
Ethan:  
"No I was just getting up…You want some coffee man…"  
Jimmy-"Sure I…" The words stop in his mouth when he sees the table set with half eaten food on it. "Dude don't tell me you are cheating on Lynda?"  
Ethan motions with his finger for Jimmy to lower his voice, "No that is Lynda in the room right now…"  
Jimmy grins:  
"Oh! Oh! Man how was she?"  
Ethan smiles:  
"I died and went to heaven…Think of the most erotic thing you ever experienced and multiply it times a million…"  
Jimmy:  
"Ah man…I am so jealous right now…Chloe wants to wait until we are married…I think I am going to explode…"  
Ethan was about to say something, but the door to the bedroom opens and Lynda storms out walking pass Jimmy without speaking.  
Ethan:  
"Hey Lynda!"  
Jimmy:  
I think she heard us…"  
Ethan sighs and thinks to himself-("I know she heard us…")  
"Hey Lynda!"  
Ethan catches her at the elevator  
Lynda:  
"Just tell me something…is it a tradition among humans to brag about the women they bed or were you two just showing off to each other?"  
Ethan sighed:  
"I wasn't showing off…I was…well I should have said anything and I am sorry I apologize…Please come back and have some breakfast…"  
The elevator chimed and Lynda pouted, "I'm not hungry…"  
Ethan:  
"Lynda I'm sorry…Last night was special for me…for us and you are right I shouldn't be bragging or telling others what goes on between us…"  
Lynda:  
"I have to go I will see you later…"

Ethan returns to his apartment saddened by his actions and talks with Jimmy who is off from work.

As Jimmy is walking up the street his cell phone rings:  
"Jimmy Olsen tell me what you know…"  
Mysterious person on the phone:  
"Jimmy its me…"  
Jimmy:  
"Harold…how in the world did you get this number?"  
Harold:  
"The network bandits…that is what they called us man!"  
Jimmy:  
"Those days are far behind me man…I don't do that anymore…"  
Harold:  
"Whatever man…You were the Robinhood of the Internet…The best of the best…"  
Jimmy:  
"Why did you call me?"  
Harold:  
"Because I found proof it exists…Superman and Supergirl aren't the first aliens to visit this planet…I found Area 51…and I got a friend on the inside who can get us in…You in or out?"  
Jimmy:  
"I'm in…"

FBI Regional Office for Metropolis:  
Ethan reports in to work and is called to the office by the operations chief.  
"Ethan…Your friend Jimmy Olsen is in trouble…"  
Ethan:  
"What are you talking about?"  
Neilson played the conversation between Jimmy and Harold-"We'll offer him a deal, but we want Harold…Speak to your friend…"


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3  
Daily Planet  
Lynda is on her way to the mail room when Jimmy calls her name she stops and lets him know that she is still angry  
Lynda:  
"What do you want Jimmy?"  
Jimmy sighs:  
"I'm sorry about the other and well…to make it up I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to see…" He leans in close to whisper, "Area 51…"  
Lynda:  
"I thought that was a myth…"  
Jimmy:  
"Its not…Chloe is coming…"  
Lynda:  
"Alright count me in…"  
Ethan walks up:  
"Hey guys…"  
Lynda grunts walks away ignoring him-  
Jimmy:  
"Give her some time she'll cool down…"  
Ethan:  
"I need to talk with you in private…" They go to the lunch room and lock the door. "I am not a mechanic…"  
Jimmy smiles:  
"And what does that mean?"  
Ethan:  
"I work for the FBI…" He pulls out his badge and shows it to Jimmy, "We know Harold got in contact with you…The FBI wants him and if you cooperate they will give you a clean record…"  
Jimmy:  
"You lied to me…"  
Ethan:  
"No I didn't…I didn't know you were the internet Robinhood until my boss played a recorded message for me…Our friendship is coincidental…"  
Jimmy:  
"It is also over…"  
Ethan:  
"Don't say that man…Let me help you…"  
Jimmy:  
"Whatever…" He paused, "Does Lynda know…"  
Ethan:  
"Yes…"  
Ethan coaches Jimmy on what to do and say then he gives him a wire and thy go to pick up Chloe and Lynda.  
Ethan:  
"You didn't tell me Lynda was coming…"  
Jimmy grunted and whispers back:  
"I guess we are full of surprises…"  
Lynda:  
"I miss you…" She said whispering into his ear as they drove up the street and hit the highway towards the airport.


End file.
